


Stranded

by lookingforatardis



Series: Charmie Ficmas 2018 [10]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: AU, Christmas, Fate, Flirting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 08:50:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16971525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookingforatardis/pseuds/lookingforatardis
Summary: Armie and Timmy both end up stranded in the same airport on December 23rd. Their paths cross and lives change forever.





	Stranded

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS MY FAVORITE!!! I started writing this one two weeks ago because I couldn't wait to write it, I was so excited. Today is my anniversary of finding CMBYN and so for my special day I'm giving all of you a fic that I feel adequately expresses why I love this fandom. I love writing here, and it's because of fics like this that I get excited to be a part of this creative space. 
> 
> MASSIVE shout out to shellgoes211 on tumblr for the prompt!

**December 23, 5:25pm**

He should have known better than to fly out of here two days before Christmas. Really, he was asking for this. How many times had he flown from this side of the country only to be delayed hours and hours due to ice? When he'd woken up this morning, he stared at the weather reports with a heavy sigh, prayed to whatever God was up there that this wouldn't disrupt his plans. And of course, because this is the kind of luck he had, he'd been able to catch his first flight, only to be delayed during his layover. The snow squalls came out of nowhere and buried the icy roads under inches of fresh and slick powder before they ever landed. He didn't stand a chance. Some might say it was better, at least he was halfway there, but in reality all it meant was he couldn't turn around and sleep in his own bed while he waited for the conditions to change.

So now, bag in hand, eyes still glued to the screen as if it would miraculously change his fate, Armie's forced to accept what he'd dreaded for hours. He's stuck, with no end in sight to the madness of the storm. With a sigh, he turns and pulls himself away from the crowd of people searching for their departure gates, a collective and constant groan coming from them as flight after flight blinks red with _DELAYED._ Wandering over to one of the only empty seats in the gate that should have been his, he starts searching for hotels.

 

 

Timmy groans, hand gripping the strap of his backpack against his shoulder as he stares at the screen in front of him. "Figures," he mutters, stepping aside and walking down the corridor towards the WiFi/Charging station he saw earlier. His fingers are fast as they type out a text to his family group text, a quick " _delayed again_ 🙄🙄❄️😞"

Their responses are quick, disappointed but understanding. He plugs in his phone and wonders if it's even worth it to wait this out. An hour delay isn't that bad, but he knows how this airport works, and he knows one hour turns into two, then three pretty fast. Still, he holds out hope.

 

 

**December 23, 6:45pm**

"Don't you think if I could make it work I would?" Armie groans, a hand through his hair in frustration. "I told you already, they won't give us an ETA, It just says _delayed._ " He smiles uncomfortably at the young couple across from him and shifts his weight away from them. "I'm trying, okay. No airline is flying out of here. It's fucking packed. I need you to be prepared for me not making it out before tomorrow, okay?" The couple across from him whispers quietly, their eyes darting to him frequently, so he stands and slings his bag over his shoulder and walks away.

_"Well did you at least get a hotel?"_

"I told you, no one's leaving tonight. Everything's been booked since five. I'm on a waitlist but I'm not holding my breath," he says, walking quickly to find somewhere less crowded. "Listen, I have to go. Tell the kids I'll call in a little while, okay?"

 

 

"I've been trying, Mom," Timmy sighs, toying with the fray of his sweater's hem. "But it's just like last year. Everything's booked up. I tried calling your friend to see if I could stay with him, but he can't get out either, he won't risk it with the roads."

_"Well, what's the update with your flight?"_

"Says 8:30 now, but I'm pretty sure when that rolls around it'll say 10. It always happens, I'll be fine."

_"This is why we wanted you to fly out earlier this year--"_

"Yeah, yeah. I know. I'm sorry," he sighs. "I can't do anything about it now."

"Excuse me, do you mind watching my son while I run over and talk to the gate agent?" Timmy looks up and finds a woman around his own age holding a small kid, maybe three or four. He nods with a smile and pats the seat next to him for the kid. "Thank you, I'll just be like two seconds, I can't hold him and pull stuff out of my purse at the same time so--"

"It's okay," he nods. He had one of those _trust me_ faces, and it wasn't the first time he'd been asked to watch something-- or now, someone-- today. She looked young to have a kid that age already, and she was definitely traveling alone, shuffling bags on her shoulders to let him down into the seat and giving him a book before wandering away, glancing back every few seconds while she spoke to the agent.

_"Just be safe, okay? Go stock up on snacks before everything closes--"_

"Mom, I've been stranded before. It's fine," he insists, looking at the kid before shifting his weight in the seat. At least he only had to worry about himself in the airport. "I'll call you if I have any news, okay?"

 

 

**December 23, 7:30pm**

Someone was singing. Actually singing. Carols. Armie stuck his headphones in his ears and tried to close his eyes and rest, willing it to stop, giving up after only a minute. He stood and began wandering again, finding a relatively quiet spot past the central food court area. He'd never been stuck in an airport longer than a few hours before, and knowing how long of a night he had ahead of him didn't exactly comfort him. Elizabeth texted him to check in, but other than that, he was pretty bored already. He couldn't quite find a good enough space to settle in, so he had to keep moving every twenty or thirty minutes, always in search of somewhere with an outlet to set up for the night.

 

He stretches out his arms and pulls out his laptop to at least answer some work emails he'd hoped he could ignore until after the holidays were over. No use now. A kid toddles over to him and pats his arm, thumb in her mouth, those flexible little baby glasses stretched over her face. He chuckles when she tries to peer over him at the screen pointing with a loud _"Gah!"_ before what Armie assumes is her mother comes over and picks her up, apologizing. He watches them walk away, the kid babbling and pointing. They sit down with a few other people, another woman and two other little kids. He sighs and glances at his phone before picking it up and dialing Elizabeth. It goes to voicemail.

"Hey, it's me. I was wondering if the kids were around, I guess you're probably eating dinner," he says, cringing at how awkward he sounded. "Anyway… give me a call." He hangs up and stares at his background a moment before leaning against the wall behind him.

 

 

Timmy can't sit still for very long in normal circumstances, let alone in a situation like this. He starts feeling kind of cagey and decides a walk will do him good. He thinks about grabbing some food, but he knows they'll be open a little later tonight since so many flights are cancelled, and the wait looks unbearable. He passes the crowds and flips a coin when he gets to a fork in the path, turning down one concourse and adjusting his headphones. He walks down the hallway and glances at the people who won't make it home tonight, wondering what their stories are. Lost in thought, he runs into someone and starts apologizing, feeling like shit for knocking their phone and a folder of papers out of their hand. He pulls his headphones off to rest around his neck and helps them pick their stuff up before smiling awkwardly and taking a deep breath to steady himself. He hears a kid crying loudly and lets his eyes follow the sound over to a little family gathered together, three little girls, the youngest sporting the cutest lavender baby glasses he's ever seen and sobbing her eyes out. He thinks about the little teddy bear he grabbed at the last airport he was at for his cousin's kid, and sighs. Slinging his backpack off his shoulders, he starts walking over to the family. "Hi, sorry to interrupt," he says softly, reaching for the bear and pulling it out. The woman holding her looks across their little circle at her wife before meeting Timmy's eyes with a look of wonder. "I thought you might need this more than I do," he offers, extending it out to the little girl with a smile as he crouches down. She calms instantly, starting at him and sniffling.

"Are you sure?" the woman not holding the girl asks. He glances over to nod just as the kid reaches out for the bear and hugs it to her chest.

"I just got it in an airport shop, so it's new, don't worry," he says when she closes her eyes and rests her head against it.

"Thank you," they start saying, but he shrugs it off.

"Nah, don't worry about it. Happy holidays," he says, standing and slinging his backpack up onto his shoulder, pausing when he looks across the terminal and finds a man staring at him with wide eyes. He swallows hard, his heart picking up in pace before the man's eyes flutter and look down, his phone lighting up. Timmy thinks of walking over, but he answers the phone and turns towards the window. Timmy takes a deep breath and smiles at the family one last time before walking away.

**December 23, 8:45pm**

He couldn't stop thinking about him. The way he gave that kid a stuffed animal for no reason? How he'd crouched down and made her entire night? While he'd been sitting there contemplating moving because the sound of her crying was getting on his nerves? He couldn't stop thinking about him.

Even as he talked to his kids, told them a story, promised he'd get to Dallas as soon as he could, he was there in the back of his mind. He looked around after they'd hung up and started looking at all the families that were stranded, started noticing how many kids were falling asleep on parents' shoulders, how many were doing cartwheels and playing games to distract themselves. He made a snap decision and wandered over to the nearest store, groaning when he saw it had already closed. It took him awhile to find one still open, but when he did, he walked in and bought all the stuffed animals they had on the shelves, walking out with a few bags of them. He felt a little nauseous with anxiety but pushed through and began walking the concourses, stopping anytime he saw a family. He'd smile and offer them a toy, a quiet _Merry Christmas_ leaving him before walking on to the next one. He emptied his bags faster than he thought he might.

When it was all said and done, he had to fight tears in the bathroom. His kids were getting ready for bed, and Elizabeth told him to stop calling because they just got more riled up every time he did. _We'll call in the morning, I promise,_ she'd said. He lost track of the amount of families that shook his hand tonight with teary eyes, and each time they did, he looked at their kids and remembered his own, remembered that guy who started this, and wondered if he would ever see him again.

 

 

Timmy was in line for food when he saw him again, two bags of stuff on his arm, a hand through his hair. He tried to think back to remember if he'd had all that stuff before, but couldn't remember. He placed his order and stepped aside, glancing at his phone before stealing another glance at the man. With a smile, he noticed him pulling out a stuffed dog and giving it to a kid, smiling at the kid's dad with a nod before walking away. Timmy was pretty certain he'd just fallen in love, but he didn't want to be dramatic or anything, and anyway he was waiting on his food and before he knew it, the guy disappeared into another crowd.

He ate in silence, headphones on and food balanced on his lap as he charged his extra battery for his phone. Before long, he grew bored and began wandering again, found a tennis ball under a seat, asked around to see if it belonged to anyone. When he got _no_ after _no,_ he gave up and walked on, bouncing it as he went to distract himself. His flight had officially been canceled, not that he was surprised. At least this year, he'd had the foresight to bring an extra coat in his backpack in case he needed a pillow or something.

 

 

**December 23, 9:25pm**

Armie had pulled himself together and started wandering to find a place to settle in for the night. He walked the entire length of the concourse he was in before turning and going down another. He was starting to memorize the paths in the airport, and despite never having been in this one, he felt he knew it better than any he'd been in before. He smiled at a family he'd met earlier with a small wave before continuing on. There wasn't much to do here, though some families had banded together to pass the time as their kids made fast friends. He'd never felt quite so alone in a crowded place.

As he walked, he started hearing a sound that he couldn't place. Almost like something was being hit over and over again, or like a too-loud clock. He followed the sound, and as he turned a corner, he saw a tennis ball roll towards him. He leaned down to pick it up, thinking maybe the sound was the ball bouncing and some kid was probably about to come running. When he stood up, however, he came face to face with the guy he'd seen earlier, his heart stopping. "Hey."

 

 

Timmy froze the second he saw him, staring openly as he stood up holding the tennis ball he'd been bouncing. "Hi," he replied. The stranger looked down quickly at the ball before lifting his eyes again and extending his hand. "Thanks," Timmy laughed breathlessly, stepping forward to take it. "I saw you--"

"You were the guy--" They both smiled awkwardly and laughed as they tried to talk over each other. Timmy nodded at him to go first and shifted his backpack on his shoulders. "You gave that kid a teddy bear, right? You look familiar."

"Yeah, I gave _a_ kid a teddy bear. I saw you around. Don't tell me, you're name's Santa," Timmy says before he can think twice, cringing internally at how he sounds. The man laughs, looks down, and bites his lip with a shake of his head. Timmy nearly swoons.

"I never would have done any of that if you didn't give that kid a bear," he confesses with a shrug. "I guess you could say I was inspired."

"Oh," Timmy breathes, his heart racing. "I'm Timmy," he says, lifting his hand.

"Armie," the guy says, a smile blooming on his lips as he shakes his hand.

 

 

**December 23, 10pm**

"Okay, I feel really stupid for asking this but… how old _are_ you?" Armie asks as they walk the hall. He'd been itching to ask for half an hour, recklessly hoping the kid was at least 20 so he felt a little less shitty for thinking he was attractive. Not that he held out hope or anything, the kid was probably straight as a bored, that was his luck. Straight and seventeen, that was his fear.

"I'm 22," he laughs, running a hand through his curly hair. "You?"

"A bit older," Armie says, shuffling his feet with a small smile. Timmy steps out in front of him and begins walking backwards. For some reason, it makes Armie's heart clench. "32," he says. The guy hums with a nod, thinking perhaps, before stepping back in line with Armie.

 

 

32! 32!! Timmy had to contain himself from laughing, his sister's voice in his head telling him to stop chasing older guys. He'd asked how old he was first though, so that had to be a good sign, right? Or was he way off with this guy? Timmy couldn't quite read him yet. He was pretty sure he had some family he was trying to get to, maybe even kids if he was 32, but he didn't wear a ring so Timmy took that as permission to flirt. Not that it would be reciprocated, but it couldn't hurt… right?

"So, you're like. A real adult then," he says after a minute. Armie laughs out loud and looks over at him.

"As opposed to what? A college student?" he teases. Timmy is _thrilled_.

"Yeah, as opposed to a college student," he laughs. "Like, I don't really think of myself as a real adult, but I'm definitely _not_ a teenager, you know? I'm in adult limbo," he says, hoping he isn't inadvertently making himself sound younger. "I graduate soon, though. Guess I'll be a real adult then," he adds to make sure Armie knows he's _definitely_ old enough for whatever he wants. If he wants.

"I don't know. I'm not so sure a degree makes you a real adult," Armie muses, tapping his chin. Timmy tries not to stare but fails. "I think it's probably experience."

"Oh, I have experience," Timmy says quickly, his cheeks turning bright red in an instant. "I mean, I just, you know, um." He swallows and looks away, his eyes scrunching up as he stares in the distance. Armie chuckles beside him.

"Noted."

 

 

**December 23, 10:45pm**

"Their names are Harper and Ford," Armie says softly, flipping through pictures. They'd found a semi-abandoned terminal with a vacant corner and two outlets and promptly sat their asses down to claim it.

"Jesus, they're cute," Timmy says, stopping Armie's hands from flipping and grabbing the phone to lift it closer to his face. "She looks like you," he says quietly.

"She looks like her mom, I think. Well, I don't know. Maybe both of us," Armie shrugs, leaning back as Timmy swipes to other pictures.

"How old is he? God, his cheeks," he shakes his head. "Armie, they're _adorable_."

"Thank you," he laughs. "He's two now," he says. "That was from the last time I was there." Timmy glances at him and Armie smiles softly.

"I didn't want to ask but… I mean, you don't wear a ring so…" Armie hadn't noticed him looking. It makes his heart skip to know he'd already looked-- perhaps this wasn't one sided.

"Divorced," Armie says. "For about a year and a half now." Timmy nods and looks back at the phone.

 

 

Divorced was good, right? That meant _available_. Though, admittedly, as cute as the kids were, the fact that he'd had two kids with a woman didn't seem like the _most_ promising news. But hey, he was bi, maybe Armie was, too. He looked at the next picture and sighed, wondering how the hell he was supposed to bring that up in conversation with a guy he'd only met a little over an hour ago.

"I think I'd like kids," Timmy says quietly. "Maybe not right now, but…"

"They'll change your life," Armie says, stretching out his legs in front of them. Timmy tries not to stare at how long they are, wonders if he could get away with stretching his out as well to compare. He takes a deep breath and glances back at Armie. "You'll never be ready for them," he laughs softly. "Not really. You just have to decide you're going to show up." Timmy smiles at him and nods slowly.

"So _they_ made you grow up, huh?" he asks. Armie laughs and nods, scratches the back of his neck. Timmy's eyes follow and he tries not to bite his lip.

"Oh yeah. _Definitely_ ," he says, taking his phone back, smirking.

"Wait, what does that mean?" Timmy asks, eyes bright as he shifts to face Armie. "Oh my god, wait let me guess, I want to guess." He folds his hands in his lap and Armie looks on amused. "You probably smoked weed, right? Motorcycle? Or do you just really like…whiskey? Oh come on, just tell me, what was it, what did you give up?"

"Yes, not quite, and I have a completely healthy relationship with whiskey I'll have you know," Armie smirked.

"So weed, then. She make you give it up?"

"No-- well…" Timmy smirked and nodded. "It wasn't just that she wanted me to stop, I mean you have a kid and…" Armie trails off, but shrugs. His fingers tap against his thighs; it draws Timmy's focus momentarily.

" _Wait_ , does she know you still smoke?" Timmy asks suddenly, catching onto whatever it is Armie isn't saying, what's left between the lines.

"Absolutely not," he laughs. "Actually, she probably does and just doesn't mention it. If I ever did it around the kids I'm sure I'd never hear the end of it, though."

"Oh sure, yeah, makes sense," Timmy nods.

 

 

**December 23, 11:25pm**

"I never really got along with them," Armie says quietly. "You're lucky. Not everyone gets to keep their parents that close to them."

"Yeah dude, I know. I mean seriously, I know how lucky I am." Armie stares at him, his resolve wearing thin. He leaned against the corner, his legs bent like the letter four. Timmy sat cattycorner to him, his knees bent and ankles crossed, arms around his legs as he stared back. Armie couldn't stop thinking about how their legs would cross if Timmy extended his out in front of him. Armie had never felt so instantly comfortable with another person in his entire life. These were things he rarely talked about with his closest friends, and even Elizabeth knew better than to talk about his family. But Timmy, he couldn't explain it. He wanted him to ask, wanted him to prod. It felt like a relief to talk to him, like he'd just been waiting to let it all out and finally someone had come along and got it, even if he couldn't relate.

"They wanted me to be something else, you know? I don't know. I guess take over the family business. It was never for me, though. I didn't want that, that, stress. That sort of anger and negativity. I remember growing up and being pushed away, you know? Like I was never worth his time because I wasn't some… I don't know. Client or something. I couldn't make business deals and when I was old enough to try, I didn't want it."

"That makes sense. I mean, I could tell within five minutes of meeting you that you weren't some batshit crazy CEO." Timmy turns red. "Not that your dad--"

"No, no. It's alright," Armie laughs. "He's not the best, that's for sure."

"But why editing?" Armie looks down at their legs with a shrug.

"Because I wasn't good enough to be a writer," he smirks, looking up at Timmy who seems less than impressed. "I don't know. Being an editor… I get to make people's dreams come true, you know?" He isn't sure he's ever actually told someone that out loud, that secret reason he loved what he did. He always said it was the reputation he got, the status, the creative outlet, something like that.

"I get that," Timmy nodded. "I totally get that."

 

 

Okay, so he was _definitely_ in love. 100%. Timmy stared at him and tried to slow his beating heart. He'd never wanted someone so badly, not even physically-- though he definitely did want that-- but emotionally, mentally. Everything he learned about Armie overwhelmed him, made him certain he was meant to meet him here tonight, that his flight that kept getting delayed and delayed was meant to be cancelled just so he would stumble upon this man.

"I think I'll eventually write plays instead of be in them," Timmy nods. "Maybe directing. That's the dream, I guess. I love acting so much, don't get me wrong. But… I don't know. It's like that's my path for now, you know? Not forever."

"Yeah, I get that." Timmy smiles and nods, _of course he gets it_ , he thinks. "God, I bet you're amazing on stage," he says, his eyes widening slightly as he coughs into his arm. Timmy blushes at the compliment and bites his lip. "I mean--"

"I know what you mean," Timmy says boldly. "Thank you," he nods, looking back at him. "It's all I've ever wanted, you know? Since I was a kid." He grows brave with the way Armie's staring at him, _has been_ staring at him, for nearly half an hour. "It was the one place I didn't worry about being 100% myself. Like I knew I could go to the theatre and no one would judge me for who I was, you know?" If it was even possible, Armie's stare intensifies. Timmy can barely breathe under his gaze, but still doesn't back down. It's been two hours, but it feels like two years, two lifetimes. "No one judges you there for who you want to love," he shrugs, his heart racing so fast he has to look away.

Silence covers them whole and for a moment, Timmy thinks he's misread everything. Thinking of ways he can backtrack and turn this around, he scrubs a hand over his face. "You're so lucky," Armie whispers, his eyes off in the distance. "So goddamn lucky." Timmy wants to ask what he means, but when Armie finally looks back at him, he smiles softly and takes a deep breath before asking Timmy what his college experience has been like, if he was ready for it to end soon.

 

 

**December 23, 11:55pm**

Armie wasn't sure if he was prepared for this. He'd never felt this way about anyone before, not even Elizabeth, and he'd only known him a few hours. He felt invincible with him, like he could say absolutely anything and Timmy would nod and tell him why he was allowed to think or feel that. He knew he had a shot, had a _perfect_ opportunity to tell Timmy he would have liked a space to exist and like whomever he liked as well, but he panicked at the gravity of it all and chickened out. This was important, he could feel it in his bones. And the knowledge that they lived in different states, were at different stages of their lives, made him crazy. He started thinking maybe Timmy would move, maybe he could live in his city, maybe this, maybe that, maybe they'd make it work, and he'd have to swallow it all because he was so far ahead of himself that he couldn't even breathe right.

This had never happened before.

When he was a kid, he used to make fun of his brother for believing in soulmates. It was good for stories, but it wasn't real, he'd say. There had been a brief period of time where he decided he believed in love at first sight after meeting Elizabeth, but that faded and eventually he was just sure love was what you made of it. You can fall in love with just about anyone, and it's what you put into that love that makes it work. Not some mystical power or fate. But Timmy… he had no other explanation.

Timmy extends his legs while telling the story of the first play he was ever in, bending them in such a way that they don't really touch Armie's at all. He stares at them, thinks about how easy it would be to just shift positions and bring them in contact. He takes a few deep breaths and startles when Timmy's hand connects with him shin. "Are you listening?" Timmy laughs. "You spaced out, are you tired?" His shin is burning.

"Um…" His can't look away from him, though he tries. He can't stop this anymore. He feels like he's going to throw up if he doesn't say something now. There was no reason he should have been stranded here-- his flight got rerouted because of the snow, and only because his first flight had been delayed an hour. Timmy's flight was delayed this morning, too, the only reason he was stuck was because he missed his connecting flight, which was the last one out. There was no reason they should be here. No reason.

He can see Timmy swallow a second before the hand on his shin tightens, his thumb moving a fraction of an inch.

 

 

He had to feel this, Timmy thought to himself. Surely he wasn't the only one who felt like this was _meant_ to happen. Sure, he was a hopeless romantic at heart. But this didn't feel like he was forcing their interactions into some mold of a fairytale. He was breathless and he didn't even have actual confirmation that Armie liked guys. He was pretty sure, by the way he was looking at him, he was pretty damn sure. But he couldn't take rejection from him, so he knew he couldn't do this if he wasn't certain.

His bones ached the longer Armie stared at him, until he felt like he was going to cry. This had to happen, it had to happen. He'd never been so certain of anything in his entire life. This was his person. End of story. "Armie?" he asked quietly, his voice shaky.

He cleared his throat and looked away. Timmy watched him gulp air into his lungs, another sign. He didn't understand. He didn't get why he didn't just do something. Maybe Timmy ought to--

"I need to go the bathroom. I'll be right back," Armie says, standing up without another glance at Timmy.

 

 

**December 24, 12:05am**

He had a panic attack in the bathroom stall, his palms sweaty and his eyes watering. There wasn't anything stopping him from doing this other than his own anxiety over it not working out. As he tried to talk himself down, he realized what he was afraid of wasn't it not working, but rather it _working_ , which brought on a whole new level of frustration. He had decided two years ago that love just wasn't for him when it blew up with Elizabeth. Now, faced with someone who for all intents and purposes seemed _made_ for him, he didn't know how to allow himself to accept it. He wasn't sure he knew _how_ to love someone the way he was certain Timmy deserved, and the realization that he was perhaps already a little bit in love with him made his hands shake. The only explanation was fate, destiny, some power bringing them together that he couldn't logically explain away.

As his breathing returned to normal, his mind cleared enough to assure him of one truth:

If he didn't say something, he'd regret it for the rest of his life.

With just enough confidence to swallow his insecurities, he splashed some water on his face and dried it before walking out and towards their corner. Timmy was pacing, something Armie found unbearably adorable, god knows why. When he was close enough, Timmy looked up and froze, his hands at his side. "Armie, look--" he started, but as Armie approached, he took the last ounce of courage he had, stepped up, placed his hands on either side of Timmy's face, and pressed his lips against his.

 

 

Timmy _melted_ the second he realized what was happened, the very instant his mind processed that Armie's lips were on his. With shaking hands, he reached up to grip Armie's wrists to hold them in place as he kissed him back, his heart thudding painfully in his chest. He'd been prepared to tell him he was sorry if he was making him uncomfortable, that he was afraid he'd read him wrong and understood if Armie wanted to go off alone, this being the _only_ thing Timmy would think of to either let him have an out or force his hand. He didn't expect for him to return with this resolve, but he'd be lying if he said he wasn't relieved.

Timmy shivers when Armie pulls back, their foreheads touching. His hands drop to Armie's sides, just above his waist. "I was wondering if you were gonna do that," Timmy mumbled, a bit breathlessly.

"Me, too," Armie admits with a small smile as his thumbs traced Timmy's cheeks. Timmy was in heaven, completely overwhelmed by how _right_ this felt, how perfect Armie's hands felt on him. Curious, Timmy lifts a hand to place it over Armie's heart, causing him to squirm away with flushed cheeks and a smile. "Stop, that's embarrassing," Armie laughs, his heart nearly as fast as Timmy's.

"No it's not," Timmy laughs, reaching for his hand, ignoring the shiver that runs through him at the contact, and places it against his own heart. "Mine is just as fast," he says. Armie stares at his hand for a moment before he steps closer, and this time, it's Timmy who leans up and tangles a hand in his hair before pressing their lips together.

 

 

**December 24, 12:45am**

"I graduate in May," Timmy whispers, his head resting against Armie's chest as Armie plays with his fingers. "Honestly, it only makes sense for me to go to New York." Armie tries not to react to the words, but knows Timmy will see through him with his head resting over his beating heart. Timmy hums lightly and turns his head to kiss the spot where his pulse thuds at the possibility of a future.

"I don't want to pressure you," Armie says. "We barely know each other--"

"I wouldn't say that. I think you know me better than anyone," Timmy admits. "Don't you feel that way?"

"Yeah," Armie nods. "I do, actually. But still."

"Well that gives us until May to get to know each other to your standards." Armie lifts Timmy's hand to his lips gently before sighing.

"I have two kids, Timmy."

"Yeah, I've seen them," Timmy says, shifting closer. Armie smiles at how content he seems, at how normal this feels already. "Certainly that's something we would have to talk about, but it's not like we're getting married, Armie. I like you… a lot," Timmy whispers. "And if this works, then… I'll love them, too." Armie's chest tightens at the mentioning of love, his eyes slipping shut. Terrified, he leans into it, allows himself to hope that's where this is headed.

"You scare me," Armie admits quietly. "I've never…" he swallows hard. How do you tell someone you've just met that you think they're your soulmate?

 

 

"Felt like this?" Timmy offers, lifting up to look at Armie. His eyes are honest, and Timmy feels like they could be the eyes he stares into until he dies. "Me either," he whispers. "It's like I've known you my entire life."

"Yes, exactly," Armie says, lifting a hand to brush Timmy's hair back into place. "Like you were--" he pauses, and Timmy smiles slightly to encourage him. "Meant for me," he whispers. "I know that sounds insane--"

"Yeah, it does," Timmy nods. "But I feel it, too." Armie smiles, his head falling back with a sigh of relief. Timmy laughs softly and leans down to press his lips against Armie's jaw timidly before settling back against his side. "I was supposed to fly out three days ago and switched my flight last minute so I could go to a play," Timmy admits, laughing quietly. "My mom was pissed, but I felt like I had to. Thing is, the play was shit. The lead messed up his lines and my friend who was in it got sick and had to be pulled." He takes a deep breath. "I kept thinking, I should have just gone home. I shouldn't have waited. And then I saw you earlier and… God, I don't know. I sound crazy," Timmy laughs. "But I saw you and I just…Armie… I don't want to freak you out, but. Do you…" Timmy feels his heart race against Armie's ribs, but he's too far now to turn back. "Believe in love at first sight?" he whispers.

Armie sighs deeply under him. "Honestly? Yeah, I guess I do. I guess I have to," he says. "I wouldn't be thinking about you graduating in May already if I didn't," he adds, swallowing hard.

 

 

**December 24, 6:25am**

"Armie, wake up," Timmy says, shaking Armie from his slumber. As he opens his eyes, his mind fills with memories from the night before. Timmy's sitting next to him, eyes on his phone. "I think your flight has a new departure time," he says, scrolling. "DFW on Delta, right?"

"Is it in the next half an hour? If not why am I awake?" he groans, turning towards Timmy and covering his eyes.

"Not a morning person," Timmy says. "I'll remember that." Armie tries to be irritated, but all he can do is smile when he opens his eyes again to see Timmy biting his lip and looking down at him. "It says 8:35, you've got some time. Sorry I woke you," he says, reaching down and touching Armie's hair gently. Armie breathes deeply and lifts a hand to cover Timmy's to pull it closer to his lips.

"Good morning," he says, his voice still scratchy. Timmy leans down to kiss him and Armie is instantly grateful he's awake, that they have time.

"Morning," Timmy whispers against his lips. "I don't want to ruin the moment, but…" Timmy bites his lip. "My flight is in an hour." Armie pulls away and stares at him for a moment, trying to contain the way his chest aches. He nods. "Unless it's delayed, which…" Armie feels guilty for hoping it is, but the thought only lasts a moment before he breathes in deeply and accepts their fate.

"Let's get breakfast," he says, sitting up. His heart keeps pinging painfully in his chest, and as hard as he tries to ignore it, he can't. For a moment, they just sit together, Timmy leaning into Armie's side. Armie presses his lips against his forehead and allows himself to linger, knowing how limited their time is.

 

 

Timmy tries to soak up every second they have as they walk towards a Starbucks. Armie linked their hands together when they started walking, and now Timmy stares down at them, feeling empty when he thinks back to only yesterday when he'd woken up with a weird feeling in his chest that something was about to happy. He turns his brain over and over thinking about how they'll make this work, because he's determined it must. When they order coffee, Armie smiles at him and pulls him closer. Timmy rests his head against his chest, his nose pressed against Armie's throat as he rubs his back. "I already miss you, how is that possible?" Timmy mutters. His stomach is in knots at the mere possibility of not seeing Armie again. Nothing seems less fathomable to him.

"I feel the same," Armie says.

"You have to call me when you land, or… or tonight or something. Before bed."

"I will," Armie nods.

"God, why do I feel like this?" Timmy laughs sadly, moving to cover his face moments before their coffee is called out. They move to grab it and Timmy sighs heavily as they go in search of his departure gate.

"We're on the exact same page, Timmy. I feel sick, too. I can't explain it," Armie tells him, biting his cheek. "I feel like I should be taking you home," he says, leaning in close and speaking softly. "Like we're going to visit my family or something."

"I wish you were," Timmy said. "That's insane, I shouldn't want that, right? It's been less than 12 hours. You could be a crazy person," he laughs, shaking his head. They stop walking and Timmy grabs his arm to pull him aside. "Why do I feel like I've known you my entire life? Like you've just--"

"Always been there waiting," Armie says softly.

"This is insane," Timmy shakes his head. "We're insane."

"Maybe," Armie smiles. Timmy lifts himself up to press his lips against Armie's, a ticket agent calling attention for pre-boarding for his flight. "I'll see you again," Armie says, his hand on Timmy's cheek.

"You better," Timmy mumbles, head resting against Armie's shoulder until he has to board. "You'll call?"

"Absolutely," Armie nods, a sad smile on his lips. "Have a safe flight, Timmy."

"You, too," Timmy nods, turning to grab his bag. He takes a step before turning back and kissing Armie one last time, his eyes slipped shut. "It was nice to meet you," he smiles against him. It makes Armie laugh and Timmy tries to bottle the sound up for later.

"Back at ya," Armie smiles, kissing his cheek. "Go, I'll call. I promise."

"Okay," Timmy nods, running his hands through Armie's hair. "Okay, yeah, I'm going." He presses his forehead against Armie's briefly before leaving for real, his ticket pulled out of his back pocket to scan, his eyes meeting Armie's one last time before disappearing.

 

 

**December 24, 10:30am**

Armie's writing a letter, something he hadn't done in many years. It's the only thing he can do to distract himself from Timmy, which admittedly wasn't successful, as he was writing to Timmy. He tried to explain all the things he wasn't sure he should share upon meeting a stranger, tried to explain in more detail why he is the way he is. He writes it all out with every intention of mailing it out. Without Timmy at his side, he had started to doubt the gravity of it, missed his voice, missed the way his soul felt a little more at home in his own body. Writing to him was almost as good as talking, almost real enough to matter.

 

Timmy's flight landed smoothly, but all he could think of was Armie. The moment they were allowed to turn on their cell phones, Timmy was calling him, knowing it would go to voicemail. "Hey, it's me…I landed. I uh, I just wanted to say thank you for everything and… And I miss you already. Hopefully that's not clingy, I just. I do. Anyway. I'll talk to you soon, I just, I guess I just wanted to say hi, god this is stupid, anyway. Bye." After hanging up, he stared at his phone until he was able to leave the flight, meet his parents at baggage claim. _"You're different, what happened?"_ his mother fussed, brushing his hair back. He shook his head and told her it was complicated, he'd met someone. _"Well why aren't they here?"_ He ignored the pain in his chest.

 

 

**December 24, 12pm**

"Hey," Armie smiles, his body relaxing against the hallway wall. Timmy breathes out audibly and laughs.

"I was kind of worried I'd imagined your voice being that deep," he says.

"That's what you worried you imagined?" Armie laughed, his hand covering his cheek.

"I like your voice," Timmy says, and Armie can see him biting his lip, his hand in his hair. It's unreal, how familiar he is already.

"I like yours," Armie says softly. "Which is good, I guess. I think we're going to log a lot of hours on the phone," he adds. "I didn't do too well not talking to you, I had to write you a letter to stop my mind from racing."

"You wrote me a letter?" Timmy asks, voice bright.

"I did." Armie smiles down at Ford as he wanders over, hands up to be held. "Hey buddy, come here," he whispers, leaning down to grab him. "Sorry, talking to my son," he adds. Ford babbles and tries to take the phone, mumbling _dada phone_ over and over again.

 

 

To say Timmy is smitten is an understatement as he slides down the wall he's leaning against, shoulders slumped, heart _melting_ at the reminder that Armie has kids. "Oh my god, you have to send me a picture, that is unbearably cute," he says.

"Yeah?" Armie laughs softly. "Ford, Timmy thinks you're cute," he coos.

"Stop it, I'm going to die," Timmy whines, covering his face. "Fuck, I wish I could see you."

"Language," Armie chuckles.

"Oh sh-- I'm not on speaker right?" Timmy panics.

"No, no, but he's close and if there's ever a word he's going to pick up on the first try it's that," he laughs, Ford making more noise and talking to Armie. "Uh huh, I know bud."

"Oh my god, you're melting me, I'm being _melted_ ," Timmy sighs. "I've never dated anyone with kids."

"Well distance will make it easier for you," Armie says. Timmy's quiet for a moment, just listening to Ford talk and Armie occasionally laughing softly. All he can think is, _I want this_. "So, we're dating, are we?" Armie asks after a minute.

"Oh…"

"No, no! It's fine, I'm hoping we are, I guess we didn't say anything, I mean I really like you, I think that's obvious, I just, I was wondering, I guess. That's what this is, even though you're way too far away from me right now?"

Timmy feels his heart settle back in his chest knowing Armie wants the same things. "Yeah, I mean. I get that it's complicated but… I've honestly never felt like this before, with anyone."

"Me either," Armie agrees.

"And just, how do you walk away from that, you know?"

"Exactly."

"So…"

"So we're dating."

"I guess so," Timmy smiles.

 

 

**One Year Later**

Armie stares at the ceiling and tries to listen for the sound of feet running around, a telltale sign Christmas festivities are to begin whether he likes it or not. The bed shifts and he glances over with a smile as Timmy opens his eyes. "Hey sleepy," he whispers, running a hand over his hair.

"Merry Christmas," Timmy smiles, his eyes slipping closed again.

"Merry Christmas," Armie says back, leaning down to press his lips against Timmy's shoulder. "It's quiet which means the kids are either sleeping or have moved on to the next house's gifts." Timmy laughs and snuggles closer.

"Maybe Elizabeth is distracting them," Timmy offers. "You said it yourself, she's always up at the crack of fucking dawn." Armie laughs and moves so he cover's Timmy, his body hovering as Timmy complains and wraps the blanket closer around them. "Cold!" he mumbles.

"Sorry," Armie laughs, pressing his nose against Timmy's neck. "Think we can get away with snuggling for a bit longer?"

"I don't know, this is my first time with kids in like, a long ass time. Think they'll let us?"

"If they don't know we're awake, maybe," Armie says, lips trailing along Timmy's chest.

"Then we should probably be quiet, right?" Timmy sighs, hand twisting into Armie's hair.

"I'm not sleeping with you when they can walk in at any moment," Armie mumbles. "This door doesn't lock, remember?"

"Okay, but like…"

"No," Armie laughs, rolling over. "Hey," he says, reaching to push hair off Timmy's face. "I love you."

 

 

Timmy sighs and thinks back to Christmas the year before, how they'd spent a fair amount of it on FaceTime with one another. This is much better, he thinks. They'd been contemplating moving in together for a few months now, but it was really only taking so long because Armie's lease was up soon and they wanted a place together, for the two of them with room for Armie's kids. Timmy moved to the city, it was his only option considering his career goals, not to mention how desperately in love he felt with Armie. The adjustment period from distance to not was nonexistent for them, as they continued to grow and learn about each other more than ever.

"I love you, too," Timmy says, fingers trailing along Armie's body. "Even if you're a massive tease."  
"Oh _I'm_ a tease!" Armie laughs, reaching out and tickling him.  "One time, I deny you sex one time, and suddenly I'm a tease," he says, grinning as Timmy laughs and attempts to slow his hands.

"Ah, okay! Mercy," Timmy laughs, sagging against his side. He presses his face against his heart and throws an arm and leg over Armie's body.

"Comfy?" Armie asks with a smirk. Timmy nods and kisses his chest.

"Can we just stay here?" Timmy asks, shivering as Armie's fingers trail under his shirt.

Suddenly, the door is thrown open as Harper runs inside, Ford not far behind. "I kept them back as long as I could, I swear. They're restless, they only lasted like twenty minutes, I'm sorry," Elizabeth says, shaking her head. "Kids, come on! Let them wake up, please, then we'll do presents," she says, corralling them out the door. "Sorry," she says again, cringing as she closes the door.

"So much for that," Timmy laughs, shifting to get out of bed. Armie pulls him back for a kiss and lingers for a moment.

"You're really okay with spending Christmas here?" he asks quietly.

"It's a little late if I wasn't," Timmy laughs. " _Yes_ , Armie. I'm so fucking glad I'm here," he nods. "I want this family to be mine, so yes, I'm glad I'm here."

"Okay, just checking," Armie beams and kisses him again. They get ready for the day and hold hands as they walk out, Timmy sitting close to Armie's side as the kids open gifts. They exchange looks every now and then, little smiles, love surrounding them.

Ford walks over and settles on Timmy's lap, head resting against his chest as he holds up a toy car for Timmy to play with. Armie watches fondly, smiling as Timmy looks up at him with big eyes. "I love you," Armie mouths to him.

"I love you," Timmy whispers. "So much."

 


End file.
